


perfect to spoil

by kittenhyungwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hyungwon, Daddy Kink, Leashes, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, slight body worship, top wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyungwon/pseuds/kittenhyungwon
Summary: Hyungwon is Hoseok's little baby boy. Spoiled and his.





	perfect to spoil

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



"How do I look, Daddy?"

 

Hands on his shoulders and knees at either side of him, Hyungwon straddled Hoseok, showing off his outfit up close. White loose turtle neck sweater with leather pants, a perfect fit and rubbing against Hoseok's thighs.

 

Hoseok admires the sight as he feels the leather over Hyungwon's thighs right at his fingertips, loving how it feels on him and just losing himself in how damn good it looks on him, too. "So perfect. So pretty and precious and my little baby boy."

 

Hyungwon is straddling him on the bed, a private little modelling sessions that had Hyungwon trying on a few different outfits already, but he saved the best for last. To tease Hoseok, to keep on edge as he posed for him and let Hoseok takes pictures of him as well. But he never let him touch, not yet, not until now. Not until he crawled over in this new outfit and sat on Hoseok's lap, hands feeling his wide shoulders.

 

Praise keeps Hyungwon going, always. He loves being praised, told how good he is and how good he's being. How good he looks, so cute and pretty. Praised for how he sounds and how he moves. He like daddy praising and worshiping his body like he does. He likes getting praise on how beautifully Daddy marks his little body, too.

 

Praise is what Hyungwon wants most, right next to being spoiled and ruined.

 

"Do I look better in this one?" Hyungwon slides his hands up to Hoseok's bright red hair, delicately tangling his fingers in the locks.

 

"You look perfect in them all, Kitten." All Hoseok can think of is tearing it all off him to get to what's underneath, to really praise Hyungwon because the leather and the waiting is making him even more impatient instead.

 

Hyungwon pouts. "I don't look best like this? I thought you liked leather."

 

"What? Baby, of course I love it. You always looks cute in everything you wear, I love all of it." Hoseok reaches up to tug down the turtle neck a bit, get a good look at Hyungwon's neck, find all the best places to mark later.

 

Finally letting his lips curve into a shy smile, Hyungwon glances down for a moment as he asks, "How do they feel?" To emphasize what he means, he gives just a slight roll of his hips, a slight shift to make sure Hoseok can really feel him through the leather.

 

With a tight grip on his waist, Hoseok prevents Hyungwon from moving, from rubbing against him like that again, and gives a stern look. "Don't be impatient now, okay?"

 

Hyungwon's not good at handling these things. He really isn't. Lip pulled between his teeth as he nods, but almost wanting to risk it by rolling his hips again just to see what Hoseok would do about it.

 

Standing up on his knees to tease with the sight, Hyungwon isn't really sure what he expected but having Hoseok immediately reach a hand for his crotch and touch him through the leather caught him off guard. His breath heavy, shaking, and Hoseok squeezing and pulling at his erection slowly but so damn tight as well.

 

Hoseok uses his other hand to lift up Hyungwon's shirt just enough to expose enough for him to kiss, to run his tongue over, trace his tongue over every dip and raise of Hyungwon's figure. "You're so beautiful."

 

Really, he's not sure anymore how he came to like the praise so much, the attention, the way Hoseok touches him like he's fragile and delicate but fucks him like he can handle anything at all. But he knows it loves it all so much. He loves the treatment, the gentle touches, the more rough thrusts, the dirty talk that leaves him breathless.

 

"Hoseok," he moans quietly, pulling himself closer to Hoseok by his shoulder, trying to get the most out of his touch.

 

Pulling his hands away, Hoseok takes hold of Hyungwon's waist again and throws him down on the bed, right on his back so he can hover over him. "My little model needs a reward for the perfect show there."

 

Hoseok pulls his shirt off over his head and one swift motion and before he's even tossed it away to the side, Hyungwon's already got his hands all over him, wanting to feel every inch of him. But Hoseok swats his hands away, pinning them on the bed as he leans close to remind him, "no touching."

 

Now Hyungwon's got a thing for Hoseok obsessing over his body, telling him how perfect his body is, how beautiful, but he's pretty sure that comes from how he is with Hoseok's body, too. Always touching, taking every chance he has to touch Hoseok's body no matter what, kissing and biting at his arms, constantly reminding him how much he loves his body and especially when he works out. God, sometimes just Hoseok working out ends up turning Hyungwon on when he gets such a sight of his muscles and his body and _the noises_. 

 

Hoseok practically tears Hyungwon's clothes off, starting with the pants first just so he can take a moment to admire the sight of Hyungwon ready to writhe beneath him in just that sweater.

 

The second Hoseok has their clothes off, leaving Hyungwon to bit his lip and all exposed right beneath him, the younger also tries to bring his hand back up to touch Hoseok again. He's caught quickly though, hand slammed back down on the bed with a glare from Hoseok and a smirk that just dares Hyungwon to try it again. "Do I need to cuff you?"

 

Reaching for the nightstand beside the bed, Hoseok quickly feels around in it before pulling out a few things. "Now you can be rewarded for being good, okay?" Hoseok shows a small vibrator, something Hyungwon is far too familiar with. Just seeing how Hoseok turns it on, hearing the little hum as it turns on, makes Hyungwon's cock stir just in anticipation.

 

Lifting Hyungwon's legs up to his shoulders, Hoseok licks his lips as he keeps his gaze trained only on Hyungwon, waiting for his reaction as he carefully pushes the vibrator into his hole. Fuck, are his reactions perfect.

 

First a sharp breath as his back arches just slightly. He can feel it sliding into him, vibrating against all the right places. It's little, just slight stimulation, but enough to have Hyungwon whining. But that's not all Hoseok has prepared for his baby boy.

 

He grabbed another vibrator from the drawer too, smaller than the first but this one he thinks will really do the job in making Hyungwon feel good. Turning it on, Hyungwon isn't sure what to expect as Hoseok leans down to pull him into a kiss. Rough and sloppy and loud, it muffles Hyungwon's whines a little bit as Hoseok explores his mouth with his tongue. 

 

Then the next toy comes into play - Hoseok presses it to Hyungwon's dick, to the head, and he feels how it completely wrecks him. Hyungwon's toes curl in, wrapping around Hoseok's waist to pull him closer as though not feeling enough. Again, he calls Hoseok's name, whining, moaning, completely breathless and trembling. He's squirming right underneath Hoseok and his hands find their way to Hoseok's shoulders for support. 

 

He scratches and claws at Hoseok's shoulders when he circles the toy around the head. It's all so much, too much, but not even close to enough at the same time. He needs Hoseok. "D-daddy!"

 

Hoseok loves how he squirms, how he calls him, how his voice sounds when it's shaking and he's breathless. He loves how he whines.

 

Leaning over, Hoseok teases Hyungwon's body with his tongue, licking a slow trail from his collarbone to his jaw to a sensitive spot right at the side of his neck. He's careful, slow, running his tongue over the area before kissing, biting, sucking. Teasing so much. He's not gentle with the biting, letting his teeth graze the area to let Hyungwon know what's gonna happen, but then digging right into the spot, leaving a bite mark at the side of his neck and making sure to leave a deep hickey, too. 

 

He wants to cover Hyungwon's whole body in bite marks and scratches and hickeys, show that he owns Hyungwon, but he has a better idea for Hyungwon's neck. "One second, baby."

 

Dropping the vibrator onto the bed, Hyungwon is left trembling from just the one still inside him, moving his hips in just hopeless attempt to make it move and get more from it, but thankfully Hoseok doesn't take long. However, the second Hyungwon sees what's in his hands he let's out a little moan.

 

"You seem to be wanting to try leather a lot now for me, so let's try this." Hoseok lifts up the collar he has in hand. Pulling Hyungwon to stand up, Hoseok puts the black collar around his neck, the leather cool on his skin, but what is more is when Hoseok attaches the chain leash to it, giving it a quick tug. "Do you like it?"

 

"Yes, Daddy." Hyungwon moans, mouth opened into more quiet whines as he wants to beg for more. The little vibrations just aren't enough anymore, but he sees what other toy Hoseok brought with him.

 

"Good. Get on your hands and knees."

 

A demand, an order, but Hyungwon still has to hide a smile behind a bite of his lip as he obeys with hesitation. Immediately a hand travels to his hair, pulling his head back a little and he feels Hoseok slowly, so fucking slowly, pull the vibrator out, making Hyungwon's eyes roll back.

 

"I got your favourite toy, kitten." Hoseok pours a small bit of lube on the toy, spreading it around before he even attempts to place at Hyungwon's hole again, but he stops there. Nothing. Hyungwon is waiting to feel it inside him, stretching him, pushing in deeper than anything, but there's nothing. Glancing over his shoulder he catches Hoseok's gaze and smile. "Beg for it first," Hoseok says.

 

Hyungwon swears that he could come untouched if Hoseok keeps up with touching his body and his dirty talk like that. Trying to find his voice first, Hyungwon breathes in a shaky breath as he tries to steady himself. "Daddy, please. I can handle it, please I wanna feel i-it..." Just saying those was making Hyungwon wanting it even worse, moving his hips back in hopes he'd feel something, he'd feel it push inside him.

 

Thankfully, Hoseok doesn't torture him that much. Pushing the toy in slowly, Hoseok simply loves the way Hyungwon moans, the way he drops his head and his arms start to shake as he can feel it stretching him open. He can barely hold himself up. It's not vibrating, but it fills him up so much. It stretches him perfectly, and it just becomes almost too much when Hoseok picks up the pace, when he starts fucking Hyungwon on the dildo.

 

The sounds Hyungwon makes are always the best, always turning Hoseok on more than ever. Hearing how his kitten enjoys the things he does to him so much is all he needs.

 

"D-daddy! Oh, my god!" Hyungwon drops his head and falls to his elbows, becoming too weak from the pleasure to hold himself up.

 

"This isn't all I have for you, though." Hoseok whispers, chuckling a little when Hyungwon tenses up more at the sound of that, squeezing around the toy so much just waiting for more. Grabbing the small vibrator again, Hoseok reaches around and squeezes Hyungwon's cock, the vibrator in his palm and pressed so tightly against Hyungwon like this.

 

"Oh-- Oh, my god--" Hyungwon throws his head back and covers his mouth, eyes rolling back. Now this is too much. This is his limit. His cock is dripping and he's barely hanging on, barely stable and he doesn't know how he manages to form a sentence. "C-can I... Can I c-come, please, D-daddy?"

 

Hoseok presses himself close to Hyungwon, kissing his back as he starts picking up the pace with the dildo and slides the vibrator up to the head. "Of course." It's only a matter of seconds before Hyungwon lets out a little scream, a mess of words and pleas and Hoseok's name as he comes, and hard.

 

Helping him ride it out, Hoseok pulls the dildo out but keeps the vibrator pressed gently against his cock. Fuck, the way Hyungwon shameless keeps pushing his hips into Hoseok's hand like that to feel more, to feel his hand and the toy slide along his length like that, could almost make Hoseok come as well.

 

Finally pulling the toy away, Hoseok turns it off and drops it on the bed, giving Hyungwon a few breathless moments to collect himself again from his high.

 

"Do you still want my cock?" Hoseok whispers, pressing himself right against Hyungwon's ass.

 

"God, yes please, Daddy." He can barely keep himself from collapsing right on the bed, but he glances over at Hoseok to hand him the leash again, to give Hoseok control of that again. Maybe Hyungwon's found out he likes being pulled around like that too, maybe a choking kink even.

 

Hoseok doesn't wait any longer. Pouring some lube on his length, he pushes into Hyungwon without warning, without waiting for him to adjust. Thankfully he doesn't need to; the toy already stretched Hyungwon open enough to let Hoseok be rough right away. 

 

Hyungwon likes it this way, but god is he too sensitive now. Over-stimulation driving him insane, making his eyes roll back and his hands grab at the sheets tightly. Hoseok is gently pulling at the leash around his neck and Hyungwon swears this is the best he's ever had, the best he's ever been spoiled.

 

"Fuck, you feel so good," Hoseok moans, one hand on Hyungwon's waist. "Oh my god."

 

Hyungwon was loud earlier, loud with the toys, but this is even more. Everything is heightened, every sense, every touch, every thrust and movement Hoseok makes. Hyungwon can't believe how good it feels like this and he can't focus on anything except the way Hoseok fucks him. The obscene sound of skin slapping, as Hoseok hits in deep, hard, rough, not needing to wait for Hyungwon to prepare at all.

 

"Fuck, fuck, f-fuck." Hoseok pulls on Hyungwon's leash tightly, pulling him up and wrapping his arms around him. Both standing on their knees, Hyungwon pulled up and back against Hoseok's chest, and _holy fuck, that's too much_. This position makes everything so deep, makes sure he feels everything.

 

Hoseok's pace is uneven, but enough to make sure he hits Hyungwon's prostate far too often for him to handle. "Daddy! Oh god, Daddy! Fuck, fuck-- I'm gonna come again!" Hyungwon is ruined, a complete mess. He can't even move, hands grasping Hoseok's wrists and nails digging into the skin. Their moans are loud, bouncing off the walls and it is just too much. Too much. His cock is throbbing and his body is shaking violently. He practically starts chanting Hoseok's name and a mess of words as he tries to arch his back right into his orgasm as it hits him.

 

Another one, so much more sensitive this time. Hyungwon's body feels like it's burning, waves of pleasure rushing to his brain and making him throw his head back. It's all to much. He's ready to shout 'red' as Hoseok keeps fucking into him, close to his own release too, but Hyungwon isn't ready to. He doesn't want it to end no matter how much his body is completely wrecked and used.

 

He doesn't know how much longer he can last, but thankfully he doesn't have to for long. Hoseok drops his head on Hyungwon's shoulder, pulling him against him tight and squeezing him as he fucks into him once, hard, twice, deep, and finally it he hits his limit, too, spilling right into Hyungwon.

 

It's minute, it feels like eternity, on the bed with Hoseok holding Hyungwon so close to him, both breathing heavy still, both still completely out of it and exhausted and sore. Hyungwon can feel Hoseok's cum spilling out of him, dirtying the sheets even more than he already has with his own, but he's too exhausted and drained to care.

 

"Thank you... Thank you so much, Daddy," he manages to get out, so quiet and weak and shaking, Hoseok barely even notices he says anything at first.

 

"I'll always spoil you, kitten." He kisses his shoulders, soothing him, easing him, hoping he wasn't too rough. "Remember, if I ever get to be too much, you have to tell me, okay? That's a rule."

 

"I know." Hyungwon sits up as best he can, smiling softly at Hoseok.

 

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat and you should really take a bath." Hoseok stands from the bed, putting his arms out for Hyungwon if he wants to be carried to the bath, and Hyungwon accepts the offer without a second thought, wrapping around Hosoek and letting him do everything for him, spoil him more.

 

Hyungwon likes when Hoseok comes inside him, but not afterwards when he has to deal with it.


End file.
